PROJECT SUMMARY ? Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core The Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC) will continue to be the hub of environmental health and disease-related translational research. UC Davis has long-standing, recognized expertise in animal and in vitro mechanistic environmental health research housed in numerous laboratories including in the highly- ranked School of Veterinary Medicine, College of Agriculture and Environmental Sciences and the College of Biological Sciences. To better prepare for extension of our environmental health research efforts to translate into innovative intervention and human studies, our leadership and research capacity of this core has expanded. Overall, access to critical resources will be provided by the UC Davis Environmental Health Sciences Core Center (EHSCC) IHSFC for in vitro studies, animal models, biostatistics, novel sensor and biomarker technologies, and translational research resources for human studies and disaster response research. Specifically, our aims are to 1) promote EHSCC research projects along the translational research pipeline using in vitro assays, in vivo experimental larval fish, rodent and non-human primate models, and epidemiology and human studies, 2) provide biostatistical consultation and study design expertise to new and established environmental health researchers, 3) develop and implement new tools and technologies for environmental health sciences research, and 4) establish a UC Davis Environmental Health Sciences Rapid Response team that can mobilize quickly to immediately engage populations affected by environmental disasters, e.g. wildfires. These resources are critical for the center to achieve its overarching goal to deepen our understanding of how environmental exposures affect human health and, thus, the IHSFC will play a vital role in bringing EHS-related research at UC Davis to applications and interventions that reduce disease and disability, and promoting environmental public health both in our targeted region of California?s Northern and Central Valley, and throughout the world.